leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Kayle/@comment-17609523-20140117112422/@comment-5763148-20140122131127
My definition of 'general performance' is to adapt to all types of scenarios. Building for damage like that just makes you predictable. Not to mention you wanna help your allies too while being able to fight by yourself. They might not even be utilising any meta format Summoner Setups like the classical Flash and Ignite play. With Gunblade, you are capable of gaining HP back via AA while having your W open. This way you can give yourself that extra chunk of HP or give to anyone else on your team the extra HP and Speed to get into position for a guaranteed kill or escape death. You can save your Ultimate for other uses as well within that moment. It's early game edge also lies in the fact that you have betr last hitting power. Some ppl play Kayle like a typical AP Mage with a Nashor's Tooth to make her E useable when combined with Lich Bane, and to a much lesser yet rarer extent, AD Bruiser. I build Kayle as either Hybrid or AP Bruiser when goin Top and just the latter when goin Mid. I priortise more on maximising her AA performance so my main damage source is from that. That's why the Gunblade is handy in my builds. Cos I can make use of everything it offers. The Point of the follow up Slow is in case of certain unexpected factors, like the brush use or the enemy Champion's Kit. Kayle has no skillshot skills so she can't hit anything in the brush unless its revealed. The point of the follow up is so that they will be slowed AGAIN if they use the Brush to buy themselves precious milliseconds to wear them off and quickly get away. The Gunblade gives that extra assurance that Kayle can quickly catch up and slow them again. The second specific scenario would be in case you are up against Multi Dash Champions. Renekton and Riven are classic examples. The recently released Yasuo is also another example. While Kayle beats Yasuo in general, Yasuo can still SURVIVE an encounter with Kayle thanks to his on target dash. The area in which you are fighting CAN affect your performance. Not to mention in this specfic case, Yasuo's Wind Wall blocks majority of the games ranged AA and particle based spells. Kayle's AA is luckily one of the few things that can bypass it. Unluckily, it blocks Q AND DFG. This also applies to the Gunblade, but in this case, its not that much of an issue cos your AA is your main strength against Yasuo and hitting a target with your Gunblade up lets you regain lost HP, while at the same time, quickly reset your Gunblade's CD. Kayle can do alot of things cos her Kit is so condensed with almost every known Champion element. So to a degree, she can do nearly everything (save Tanking). But that doesn't mean she is flawless. Yes she can chase Champions without Gap Closers or just slight MS amps. But against Champions with Multi Dashes, Champions made for genuine Chase and Escape plays, she pales significantly in comparison. That's y the gear selections are essential. Just damage alone isn't gunna win games. >You offer no substantiation I just remembered this comment. Gunblade is a good early game item if you managed to build it cos of it's Hybrid Stats. You get a good amount of AD and AP. You last hit betr and you have just made your Q a respectable nuke and have a 2ndary Q which can finish up the enemy. Comparing the 10 point diff between DFG and Gunblade is hardly worth talkin about. Sure Gunblade is the harder item to make GOLD Wise. But have you thought about the time you need to get the components? Gettin a Large Rod is like wat? like kinda hard early game? At least the components you get to make Gunblade can be made into something else on the fly. Amp Tomes and Long Swords have more pathways than a Large Rod and everything it makes require something that is also pretty hefty. Do you need to do Maths EVERY Freakin time? Maths only proves facts and to some degree, result. They dont prove shitt to me in my eyes when it comes to performance. Everything I've done so far, was by experience. Sure I've done some things the Pros and other Analysts have tried and made work, but I also tried things they nvr did or something that was never thought of or didn't work in general. So I say some things work even though they seem impractical cos I've done it dozens of times in both ranked and norms. As for your question on my CDR use, I have Multiple ways to max out CDR. Nashor's being the obvious item in all of em bar AD build, I max out the remaining 20% by 5% on Mastery or Runes along with Ionian Boots, Ionians are particularly useful when I combine it in AD builds, letting me maintain respectable damage while also proccing my range constantly. If it's purely with gears, I max it out with Morellonomicon or Athene's. As a Support, if I play as a pure Support, I max 10% from masteries and get 30% from items. If I play a Beatdown Support Variant, I max out from gears. In my current Beatdown Support Build, I use Talisman of Ascension and Nashor's for maxed CDR.